Caisee Fitzgerald: Ezra's Little Sister
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Ezra's little sister Caisee walks back into his life after being controlled by their mother all her life, she finally is living it for herself and she's hiding things from her brother. She is always truthful to him but she can't find the courage to tell him the biggest one: She's gay. But she keeps growing closer to Emily, after finding out Emily's gay. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday mornings are usually the days Ezra sleeps in, but on this particular morning he found that pretty hard since there's a knock on his door at 7 in the morning. He stands up still half asleep heading to the door and opens it. He sees a beautiful twenty year old with long dark hair, blue eyes standing in his doorstep. Before he can say anything she looks at him, walks into the apartment with a suitcase dragging behind her. "Ezra, this place is amazing," she tells him letting it sink in. "Caisee, what are you doing here?" He asks out of pure curiosity. "Well, little brother told me that he saw you recently and I thought 'hey why don't I jump on the band wagon and come see big brother myself'?" She looks at her older brother with puppy eyes. "Besides, we've always been close and I sorta need a buddy right now." She says it all in almost one breath. "It's good to see you," he gives into her and shares a quick hug with his little sister. "But did something happen. Your dragging luggage?" She glances down at the suitcase and then back at her brother. "That's another thing, you know me so well. You know when i'm not being myself or when i'm trying to hide from confessing something." She says trying to change the subject but he doesn't let her slide away. "Spill..." He tells her. "I dropped out of college. I hated it Easy, I seriously hated it. Every single damn thing about it, waking up at 9 most mornings, I didn't get along with any of my teachers and mom, for god's sake, mom's the one who wanted me to attend NYU in the first place. Well her first choice was Brown but my GPA didn't get me into that school. Seriously why does she like controlling her children's life? Does she get high off of this shit?" She says going into a mini fit. Ezra looks at her. "So I'm assuming you want to hide out here because you haven't told her?" Caisee then drops on her knees and starts begging. "You can't turn me in. I won't go back. I can't. Besides you're not talking to her either so you can't turn me in. So can I use your couch? Or we can always share your bed like old times?" She stands up, shares a slick smile and looks him in the eyes. "Your so dramatic, you know that." He gives into his sister. "Yes, I do. That was actually the only class I had, and liked. Mom didn't know about it." She looks at him, walks to his bed and throws herself on it. "Oh, sleep. It feels so good on me." Ezra loved his little sister, always. She was the only sister he had and even tough he didn't see her a lot growing up, he always talked to her either by phone or email. As soon as Caisee was old enough their mother shipped her off to boarding school, she never really wanted a girl. She loved her boys better, they all knew that. That's the main reason she hated her mother. He walks by his bed. "I really did miss you," he tells her, "scoot over," he adds. She does and he gets on the bed next to her. "You know I missed this. When I came home for the summer, I never had enough time." She tells him, he knows the feelings she's going through and don't know what took her so long to come to realization to leave. "I can't believe it took you this long to actually, sorta stand up to her. She can't control you forever." He tells to comfort his baby sister. "I know. I guess I finally grew a back bone. She had my whole life planned out. She wanted to me graduate next year and get married a year later and start having a family. I couldn't do that... I can't do it. I don't want to work in business. I have no idea what I even want to do with my life. There's a lot of things i'm confused about." She says hiding something else from her brother. She doesn't know how he'll react about the biggest secret she has in her back pocket. They both begin to talk about what's been going on in their lives recently. He tells her about Aria and Maggie, everything. She tells him what's been going on as well, minus the exception. That's the one thing about their relationship, they've never lied to each other. Slowly they both fell asleep like old times. Sometime before noon Aria opened Ezra's door with the key he gave her and walked into his apartment with bagels and coffee. She closes the door behind her, locks it and turns around. She sees Ezra laying in bed, sleeping still. She puts the coffee and bagels on the counter, she then hears the snores of what sounds like a girl. She walks closer and sees a girl laying in bed with Ezra, "What the hell?" She walks off and begins to storm off without confrontation, Ezra wakes up and sees her walking away. "Aria, wait... Let me explain." He catches her by the door, before she can leave. "It's not what you think, that's my sister." Aria looks at him. "You've never mentioned her," she says pissed off. "She just showed up this morning. She had no place to go." Just as he tells her that, Caisee wakes up and walks by Ezra and Aria. "You must be Aria, Easy's told me all about you. He loves you so much. I'm his sister, Caisee," she extends her hand and Aria shakes it briefly. "Your his sister?" Aria asks. "Yes, it's so obvious. He's like the male version of me." Aria looks at them, "I totally see it. You two look almost identical. But why am I just now even being acknowledge of her?" The siblings look at each other. "That would be our mother's fault." Ezra goes on to explain about their mother never really wanting Caisee and enrolling her in boarding schools and trying to control her life since she was born. Aria then feels like she could find a friend in Caisee. "I really hope that you two can get along," Ezra tells Aria. Caisee jumps in, "She's gonna love me, i'm lovable." Aria looks at Caisee, "I'm actually meeting up with my friends to go shopping later, why don't you join us?" She asks her newly found friend. "I love shopping," Caisee tells her and is happy about making new friends.

* * *

**I really hope you guys love this chapter, and come back for this story. It's going to be good, I promise. Remember to comment and favorite please. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna start off thanking everyone who favorited this story, I only posted it yesterday and so far it's going good. Everyone who is following it, thank you. Everyone who commented, thank you! Thank you following me, personally. I love all my fans! Thank you!**

* * *

After spending an hour talking and ignoring Ezra, Aria and Caisee decided to head off to the mall to meet Aria's friends. Aria told Caisee about them and even texted Spencer to let her know she was bringing someone along. When the girls walked into the food court at the mall, Aria sees Spencer, Hanna and Emily sitting at a table each with a smoothie. They walk to the table and as soon as Emily notices Caisee, she smiles. "Hey, guys, this is Caisee. Ezra's sister. Caisee, this is Hanna, Spencer and Emily." She says pointing each girl out, they all give their hellos. Aria sits down in the empty spot next to Emily and Caisee grabs an extra chair from another table and sits by Hanna and Emily at the end. "So, Caisee, what school do you go to?" Spencer asks her. "I went to NYU, just dropped out yesterday. That was the happiest day of my life." She tells her. "Why?" Emily asks. "I hated it, my mom made me go to college. If it was up to me, i'd probably travel the world or some shit," she tells them. She then goes on a gives the girls a brief summary of her life, growing up in boarding schools and barely seeing her family only during summer breaks and a few holidays. She keeps glancing at Emily, like they share a bond. "I can't believe your mother hated you that much," Hanna tells her. "I know, but Easy's not only my brother, he's my best friend, he knows the feeling, she tells them.

She looks at the girls, "So what's the big event?" She asks. "What do you mean?" Emily asks. "Are you shopping for fun? Or dance or something?" She looks at them, Hanna answers. "I just wanted to shop, I had to have my girls to tell me how good I look." She tells her. "You sound like my kind of girl, let's go shopping." The girls then spend the next few hours going from store to store trying on clothes, shoes and buying a few things. Caisee bought Ezra a brand new wallet with an E on it and shoes for herself. As Aria and Caisee are leaving, she hands her cell phone to Emily and Emily puts her number in it. "We really have to hang out," Caisee tells her. "For sure," Emily adds. She got the other girls numbers as well, she really clicked with them, especially Emily. "I'll text you later," Caisee tells her as she walks off with Aria to her car.

When they got back to the apartment, Caisee gave Ezra the wallet she bought him and they spent time together hanging out with Aria, Ezra and Aria went out to dinner and Caisee stayed. She wasn't that hungry and wanted to let the love birds spend time together. So while she was alone, she texted Emily.

Caisee: Hey, Em. What's up?

Emily: Nothing. Bored. Wanted to go to the movies but my girlfriend is busy.

Caisee: Aww, too bad. What did you want to see?

Emily: That new Paranormal Activity movie.

Caisee: I love those movies.

Emily: The first one totally freaked me out.

Caisee: The second one, too. I couldn't believe the ending.

Emily: I know. She killed them and took the baby. Why don't you come with me instead?

Caisee: That would be awesome. What time?

Emily: The next showtime is in an hour. Do you know where the theater is?

Caisee: No. But I can figure it out.

Emily: How about I meet you outside of Ezra's complex?

Caisee: That sounds better. You seem like a cool person.

Emily: I am. So do you. I see we could be really great friends.

Caisee: I can't wait to see you. Your so beautiful, Emily.

Emily: So are you. You have gorgeous eyes.

After the texting stopped, Caisee got dressed in a blue blouse from DKNY and jeans, she straightened her hair and put on some make up. Ezra and Aria still weren't home, so she texted Ezra to let him know she was meeting up with someone to go to the movies. As she stood waiting for Emily, she felt nervous, like she was going on a date. Which she couldn't admit to herself cause then she would have to admit that Ezra, which would be even hard for her. But she liked Emily.

When Emily showed up, she smiled as she saw how even prettier Caisee was with her hair straight and dressed up. "You look great," Emily tells her. Caisee smiles and looks Emily over, "You too." The girls then walk off and head to the movies.

After purchasing their tickets, popcorn and sodas they walk into the theater and find a spot in the middle row. Caisee looks around sees at least 30 people scattered around the room. As the movie begins Caisee puts her hand on the rest in the middle. "I've got a confession to make," Caisee tells her. "I sorta like you." Emily looks at her, grabs her hand. "Confession. I like you, too. Are you gay or bi?" Emily asks her straight out, Caisee didn't know how to answer the question. "I'm gay. Just haven't told anyone yet." She admits her deepest secret to a girl she just met today, she feels like she could tell her everything. "Why haven't you told anyone?" Emily asks. "My family, they wouldn't understand, and Ezra I know he would. But telling him is like admitting i'm something they don't want me to be. I know you have a girlfriend, but I really like us to be friends." Emily takes in her admission of how she felt and looks at her. "I'd like that. You'd be a great friend to have around." Emily tells her and leans in close to her, Caisee leans in and they share a kiss, after breaking apart Caisee looks at her. "That was to get it out of the open, it was going to happen eventually," Emily tells her and looks at the movie screen. Caisee smiles and watches the movie.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support. I'll keep posting chapters whenever I can...**

**So I want your input: What should happen with Caisee (like Casey) and Emily? Should Emily and Paige break up? Should Em and Caise get together? Please let me know...**


	3. Chapter 3

As Emily and Caisee walked back to the complex, they shared a laugh. Caisee gives her hair a toss and looks at Emily with passion in her eyes. "I had a great time. Your a very cool person, Emily. I knew I was going to like you," she tells Em and as Emily bites her lip, she looks at Caisee. "I had a great time, too. We have to do this again," Em tells her and walks closer to Caisee, she kisses her on the cheek. "Good night," she tells Caisee. "Night," she tells her and then watches as Emily walks away and she then walks into the building to Ezra's apartment. As she walks in, she has a smile on her face. Ezra, who is sitting on the couch reading a book, sees that his sister is happy and looks at her as she plops on the chair. "How was your night? I'm guessing the movie was good." He asks. "It was, but I guess I love the company even more," she tells him happily. "Who'd you go with? You barely know anyone here."

"Emily actually invited me," she tells him. "I just guess I haven't had fun in a long time..." She looks at him, then feels tired. "I'm guessing we're bunking together so i'm going change and get ready for bed." Ezra goes back to reading his book. "Don't get too comfortable, cause I remember you use to take up almost the whole bed," he tells her as she heads to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

The next morning Emily and Paige met up at the coffee shop where Emily works, they are having breakfast together. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to the movies last night," Paige tells Emily. "That's fine. I found someone else to go with," Emily tells her. Paige gets curious about who she went with. "Who'd you go with?" She asks, hoping it wasn't someone who she could see as a threat. "Just a new friend. Her name's Caisee. She's actually Aria's boyfriends sister. She's pretty cool." Emily begins to tell Paige about Caisee. "She sounds, interesting. How long have known her?" Paige asks. "I met her yesterday, Aria brought her along to the mall. She came to town after dropping out of college." Paige then asks a question she's been thinking about asking but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. "Is she gay?" Emily didn't know how to answer that, even though Paige didn't offically know her, she couldn't just out her since she hasn't told her brother. She looks at Paige, "No, she's not." Emily answers in a lie. Her phone then gets a beep. She picks it up and looks at the text she just recieved. It's from Caisee. _Hey what's up? R u busy i'm so bored..._ Emily wanted to text back but decided to wait. Paige gets a little concerned. "Was that her?" She asks. "It is. I'll text her back when I get home," she tells her.

"I'm fine with that, Em. She seems cool, maybe the three of us could hang out sometime." Paige tells her. "That sounds like fun," Emily tells her, but not really meaning it. She wouldn't know how to react around the both of them at the same time. Even though she's in a relationship with Paige, she's getting strange feelings for Caisee that are getting a little hard to control. Later that afternoon after spending time with Paige, Emily walked into her bedroom and fell softly onto her bed. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the text Caisee sent earlier and then text her back.

Emily: Sry. Spent half the day with my GF. Did you find something to do?

Caisee: Yeah. Ezra gave me a tour of this beautiful city called Rosewood. *bore* But I love spending time with him, so I loved it.

Emily: I wish I had a sibling. I'm an only child. Sometimes its fun and sometimes it's not.

Caisee: Siblings are fun. But brothers are annoying. Even though Easy and I were close, Weezley and I weren't so much. We spent our times fighting.

Emily: What's with the nicknames?

Emily gets more comfortable on her bed and gets into the conversation easily.

Caisee: When I was 5 I couldn't say RA apparently. I called him Easy ever since. For Wes, I didn't know how to pronounce Wesley so I called him Weezley. It's stuck ever since.

Emily: It's cute actually. I had a stutter when I was younger I had to go to a speech coach and everything.

Caisee: Poor Em, were you teased a lot when you were younger, weren't you?

Emily: Yes, I was.

Caisee: I would have totally kicked their asses.

Emily: I was six. Not 16.

Caisee: Then I was eight. I would have done it for you. Just give me names. I'll go kicking some ass for you.

Emily: Thanks but that was years ago. What are you doing tonight?

Caisee: I'm not sure yet. Dinner?

Emily: Your reading my mind. Let's meet up at Apple Rose Grill 7. Or do you want me to pick you up again?

Caisee: I can meet you there. I know where it is, now, thanks to Easy.

Emily: 7 it is. See you then...

Emily then takes a shower and gets ready for the night. Ezra walks in the bathroom to see Caisee putting on her eyeliner, wearing nothing but her bra and jeans. "Whoa...too much sister," he says covering his eyes. "Gees, Easy, you act like you haven't seen them before. Say hello to Pamela and Dolly, they've missed you starring." She says joking around with her brother, he uncovers his eyes but looks at her face. "I walked in on you once other than this time. And that was when you were 12 and weren't so fully... developed." She smiles and looks at her DD, "And lord how much you've grown," she tells her boobs. She finishes her eyeliner, "What do you need anyways, big brother?" She asks him. "I was wondering why your getting dressed up?" He asks. "I'm going out, hang out, with a friend." She finishes her make up and looks at her brother. "What do you think?" Ezra can't help but look at her boobs, they are just there. "They're um... big..."

"Look up north, I meant my make up. But thanks for noticing." She tells him. He looks at her face. "I'm sorry, but keep a shirt on, your my sister for christ's sake. You look pretty." He tells her, as Aria walks into the bathroom to see Caisee shirtless and Ezra standing there. "Hey, um... hey, nice boobs." She tells Caisee. "Thanks." Caisee looks at Aria, she looks at Ezra. "Pizza's here. You aren't staying, Caisee?" She asks her newly found friend. "Nah. I made dinner plans with a friend." She says applying a coat of pink lip gloss on her lips and then grabs her Contrast Shapes Woven Top from Forever 21 and throws it on with her dark blue skinny jeans. "You look nice, have fun." Aria tells her. "Do you need a ride?" Ezra asks as she walks out of the bathroom to the door, she grabs her purse off the counter. "Nah, i'm fine," she tells him, "I'll pick up my make up when I get back, so don't worry about it, ok." Ezra nods as he watches his sister leave. Aria then asks the obvious question. "Who's she hanging out with?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Caisee walked into the Grill, she first noticed Emily, who stood as she saw her walk in. Caisee's heart stopped for a moment, when she saw how beautiful Emily looked with her long hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, the way her tank sleeve was falling down and she could see her bra for a second. When she walked to the table, Emily spoke. "I just got here a few minutes ago. You look great," she tells her. "No, you look amazing," Caisee tells her. Both girls begin to blush. "Did you order a drink yet?" she asks as they sit down. "Not yet, why?" Em asks. "I can get us alcohol, just watch." Before the waiter walks over, Caisee pulls her top down a little, the waiter is a young gentleman in his early twenties, he looks at both girls. "I'm Isaac, i'll be your server tonight. Can I start you two ladies off with drinks?" He asks and looks at Caisee, she looks at him seductively. "We would love one of the best cocktails you have," she bats her eyes and he looks at her boobs for a second and then back at the girls. "We have margaritas. Most people go for strawberry frozen. How does that sound?" He looks at Emily and then Caisee, who looks at Em and gets approval. She looks at him, touches his arm close to her. "That's perfect, thank you." He then gives them the menus and goes off with their drink order, Em looks at Caisee astonished. "I can't believe you did that," she tells her. "Do you use your looks for everything?" Caisee thinks about carefully.

"I once got out of a ticket, so I think so," She smiles at Emily. "So, what's good here?" She then asks looking over the menu, Emily looks at her menu. "Just about everything. You can't go bad with anything." Caisee's feeling adventurous, she lowers her menu. "Pick for me. I basically picked the drinks, so order dinner for me," Em looks at her. "Ok," Both girls smile at each other, just as Isaac comes back with their drinks, he places them in front of the girls. "Are you ready to order?" Emily looks at him, "Yes. We'll start off with the sampler of appetizers, and for our entrees, i'll have the shrimp and clam pasta. She'll be having the fried seafood platter, with sweet potato fries and your homemade ketchup," she says as sexy as she cans, leans over, her strap falling again and hands the waiter the menus back. "Thank you." The waiter gulps and then walks away. "You go girl," Caisee tells her. "I didn't know you had that in you," Emily feels better. "Neither did I," both girls share a laugh.

After sitting, talking, eating and getting a refill on their margaritas the girls asked for their check and when the waiter looked at them, he leaned down at the table and looks at them. "It's on me," he lets them know. Caisee takes a sip of her fresh drink, "Thank you, that's so sweet," she tells him. "Your the best, Isaac," Emily tells him touching his hand, Caisee touches his other hand. "Your welcome," he blushes and goes back to work. Caisee looks at Emily, drink in hand and then stands up. The girls leave the restaurant, as they walk into the parking lot Emily notices Caisee still has her drink. "You are so crazy," Em tells her. "Come on, let's go to the park. We can sit and talk, it'll be fun," she tells Em as they walk to Em's car.

It's around nine and the park is empty, the wind is barely blowing and both girls are sitting on the swings, talking, swinging slowly. Caisee put her drink down on a nearby table. "So have you dated before? How did you know you were gay?" Emily asks Caisee as she twirls herself. "I knew as soon as I developed. I grew up in a regular boarding school with boys and girls, I saw them everyday. I just found girls attractive, since I was 12. I didn't start dating until my freshman year of college. I couldn't do it in high school, all my friends were straight, they wouldn't understand. I felt if they knew I liked one of them, they stop be friends with me. My first kiss was with a guy, it was a game of spin the bottle at a party one summer," she looks at Emily. "We made out, I thought maybe this could reassure me that I'm bi-sexual. But I knew as soon as it began, I was pure gay. I just found out recently, that he's gay now, too. So I feel so much better," Caisee tells Emily the story of her sexuality. What about you?" She asks Em. Emily looks at the ground for a second, then at Caisee who started twirling again. "I always found my friend Alison attractive, I didn't know what it was at first. And when I kissed her for the first time, I knew something was wrong with me. I dated a guy before, but I was always drawn to her. And my first real girlfriend, Maya, she made me realize that it wasn't wrong. It was right. I think the hardest thing was my parents approval over all," she tells her. "There's always a grenade," Caisee says. "That must be hard for you, loosing two girls you loved. I'm sorry," she adds. "I'm fine. I have you now," Em quickly adds, "and Paige."

Caisee does one last big swing and jumps off and goes to the slide, Em goes by her. Caisee gets on to slide down and does it. Emily gets up and slide down, Caisee waits at the end and grabs Emily and starts tickling her. Both girls start laughing, Emily gets a few tickles in herself. They are now lying on the ground, giggling but starring up at the stars. Caisee concentrates on the stars. "I think i'm going to stay here, I just need to find a job, a place to stay, all that good stuff, first," Emily looks at her, smiling. "I'd like that," she tells her, Caisee looks at Emily and both girls kiss. After making out for a few minutes, Emily looks at Caisee. "I'm sorry, I can't do that again," she tells Caisee as she sits up, Caisee doing the same. "I know, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have even..." Before she can finish her sentence, Emily talks. "No, I like you. But we can only be friends, I have a girlfriend and you... you aren't even out with your family. I was once in your position. I know the feeling." Caisee feels a little heartbroken, "I know what you mean. I'm sorry. I like kissing you, though." As Emily hears those words, she kisses Caisee again, after the brief kiss, she looks at her. "I would love to do that agian, after you've told your family and I am not dating Paige anymore." Caisee kisses Emily, "Can we at least make out everytime we see each other?" She says making Emily smile, "Come on, I should get you home."

When Emily walks Caisee to the door of Ezra's apartment complex, she looks at her, still as beautiful as she was earlier in the night. "I'll text you later..." Caisee tells Emily as she walks to her car, "Good night," Emily tells her. As Emily gets in her car she hears a beep from her phone. Thinking it's Caisee she opens it and looks at the message. _I know secrets should stay buried but yours are so juicy to hide... _Emily clicks on the link below the message and sees a picture of her and Caisee at the park kissing. _And i've got two, one from a certain girlfriend and the other's kin. Looks like i've got you right where I want you._

* * *

__**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL. THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, IT'S LIKE YOU INSPIRE ME. AND ONCE I SIT DOWN AND START WRITING, IT STARTS FLOWING OUT MY FINGERS LIKE LIGHTENING. THUNDER. RAIN. OOOH, NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE. JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I STARTED THIS FOUR DAYS AGO AND I'M ALREADY POSTING CHAPTER FOUR IT'S LIKE I'M BLEEDING A STORY THROUGH MY FINGERS. LOL. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING... **

**ALSO I HAVE A MAJOR SURPRISE TWIST COMING UP IN A FUTURE CHAPTER. SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT.. I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, I'M WRITING THIS DAILY, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING BACK AND FORTH. ONCE I GET ON THIS SITE, I'M ON THIS STORY WRITING. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS'LL BE I'M JUST WINGING THE WHOLE THING.**

**PEACE N LOVE. lorettAAAAA**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at school, Emily and Paige are sitting together at a table by themselves. Emily's looking over last nights home work that she barely worked on because of the time she spent with Caisee last night. Paige is trying on not confessing something to Emily, but she can't keep it held in. "Em, there's something I need to tell you..." Paige begins to say, Emily looks at her, marking her book with a pencil. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Emily's beginning to get a little concerned. "You know how I told you my cousin came to town?" Paige asks, Emily thinks about when she told her this and then nods. "She brought along an old friend of hers, an old friend of mine. Em, I kissed her," after admitting that, Emily felt relieved, like it was going to hurt so much to break up with her to be with Caisee, well once Caisee came out that is. "So, you have feelings for someone else?" Emily asks her out in the open. Paige wants to avoid looking at Emily but Em doesn't let her look away. "It'll be fine to admit the truth, you can't leave me here wanting to hold on to something that isn't here anymore," she tells Paige and then the words she was dreading to say but knew was going to happen eventually, came out. "Maybe we should see other people," as Emily said those words Paige's face fell and then lit up for a small moment. "I do love you Em, maybe we can still hang out," Paige tells her, grabbing her books. "We'll see," Emily says as Paige walks off, she makes a sly smiles as her friends walk up and sit down.

"Where's Paige going?" Spencer asks as she sits down next to Emily, Aria and Hanna on the opposite side of the table. Emily looks at her friends, "I don't know. We just broke up," the girls feel like they should comfort her but they all know Emily can handle herself. "So I hear you've spending a lot of time with Caisee," Aria tells her friend. Emily looks at them, "Yeah, we've been hanging out, she's cool," Emily looks at her friends. "You know I wouldn't mind spending some more time with her, I like her fashion advice, she has really good taste," Hanna tells her friends. "Maybe we should do something this afternoon," Spencer tells them. "She texted me about getting ice cream after school," Emily tells her friends. They all look at her, Aria asks a question that was inevitable. "Em, you know there's a possibility that Caisee likes boys, right?" Hanna comes out right and lets her know.

Emily didn't know how to answer the question, since she already knew the answer to that. But she couldn't out Caisee, so she played along. "I know. I just like hanging out with her," she tells her friends. "Why don't we all hang out after school? We can get some ice cream, it'll be fun," Emily tells her friends. Hanna looks at them, "Only if I can invite Caleb, I told him I was free this afternoon," Hanna tells her friends. "Sure," Emily tells her. "I'll text Caisee and let her know it's a group thing," Em tells her friends. They all get in the mood to hang out after school.

After spending half the day searching on her Apple computer for a job in Rosewood, Caisee decided to get dress and meet the girls. She put on her red Jessica Simpson Button Down Shirt Dress, with her black flats and walked to the parlor to meet them. When she walked in, she saw Emily sitting by herself at a table. They share a quick hug, "Where are the girls?" Caisee asks. "Bathroom," Emily says just as they walk out of the bathroom and to the table to sit down with them. "Hey, so how are you enjoying Rosewood?" Spencer asks as they sit down. "It's fun. i'm enjoying spending time with Ezra the most," she tells them. Hanna smiles as she sees Caleb walk through the door, Caisee turns her head and notices him. "Caleb," Caisee says just as he says, "Caisee," she gets up and walks by him and they share a hug. "I haven't seen you in years," he tells her. "I know, how you been?" Caisee asks. "Good. Great, things are amazing for me," he tells her as Hanna walks by them. "You...you two know each other?"

"We went to school together for like, half a semester," Caleb tells Hanna. "I was kicked out for damaging property," he adds. "I should've been gone along with you, I did help you with that tag." Caisee adds to his statement. "Hey, even if you parents didn't pay for a new library, I still would have taken the hook for you," he tells Caisee. "Looks like you two had a history," Aria says from their unremarkable chemistry. "Yeah, he was my first real friend at Waverly Academy, if I hadn't have met him, I would have been invisible the rest of my time there." Caleb looks at Caisee. "You were my first real girlfriend, it might have lasted a month but it made an impact on my life," he looks at Caisee, they haven't taken their eyes off each other since he walked in. "Hey, dating me didn't do that, I did it, cause i'm amazing," she tells him. "This is getting awkward," Hanna says, Caleb looks at her. "Caisee, have you met Hanna? She's my girlfriend." Caisee looks at Hanna, who walks by Caleb and puts her arm around him. "Wow, congrats. He's a really good guy, Hanna."

Later that evening, after all the girls left, Aria informed Caisee she was going to spend time with Ezra so Caisee and Emily decided to hang out alone while Spencer went home and Hanna went somewhere with Caleb. As the girls go to their spot at the park and hang out. "You look so beautiful today," Emily tells Caisee while she's looking at the stars in the darkened night sky. "Do you think it's going to rain?" Caisee asks a little distracted. "I hope it rains," she adds to her question. Emily throws herself closer to Caisee. "Me, too," Emily adds and then kisses Caisee. Rain drops fall from the sky very lightly, slowly. "It's about to rain, do you think it'll pour?" Caisee wonders out loud after the kiss. Emily looks at her, "If it does, i'll protect you," she smiles. A few seconds later, Caisee's prediction comes true and it starts pouring down. Both girls stay where they are and take in the rain. "What do you want to do?" Emily ask her. "This," Caisee says, grabs Emily's hands pulls her with herself and starts slow dancing in the rain. As they imagine the music in their heads. Caisee brings her face closer to Emily's, and they go into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of getting soaked they rush to Emily's car and get in. As they get into the car, they are giggling. Emily looks at Caisee for a second, Caisee looks at her. "I'm close to finding a job, I applied at a few places today," Caisee tells her. "So my stay here in Rosewood is close to permanent, I can't wait to stay here with you," she tells her. "I'm telling Ezra tomorrow. I don't plan on ever seeing my parents again so I don't need their approval, just his," as she tells her this, she feels complete. Like she's meant to be here. "I'm starting to like you a lot," Emily confesses. Caisee brings herself closer to Emily's face, "Me, too," she says and kisses Emily with all the passion she has.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna start off thanking everyone for reading, favoriting, etc... I would also like to remind you comments = love. So please let me know if you like or hate, want to add your two cents about my story. Let me know... PLEASE.**

**This chapter will keep you on your toes, there's some drama coming on. **

**Also I want to know, was Paige and Emily's break up, too cutesy or would you have rather fighting?**

* * *

After Ezra woke up, took his shower and got ready for work, he walked by the bed to wake his sister up. He looks at Caisee lightly snoring, snuggling up with the pillow. "Caisee, wake up. Caisee," he says waking her up. She keeps her eyes closed and speaks to him. "I'm up," are the first words out of her mouth, "What do you want?" She asks a little annoyed. "I wanted to wake you so you can lock the door behind me, also I want to remind you me and Aria are going to the museum after work. You know, the one you didn't want to go to," he tells her. She giggles, her eyes still closed. "You mean a museum, the most suckiest place in the world, get to the point," she tells her brother. "Well, besides making sure you know i'll be gone half the day, wanted to make sure you were making dinner tonight like you said..." he tells her. "Sure, i'll make sure to have dinner done by the time you get home," she tells him and sits herself up. Her eyes are opened now and Ezra is still standing there. "I love you, Caisee, so be safe," he tells her, kisses her forehead and walks by the door, ready to leave. "Ezra, there's something I need to tell you..." She says thinking about telling him that she's gay, but then changes her mind at the last minute. "Thanks for letting me stay here," she says, stands up and gets ready to lock the door behind him.

After she locks it, she rushes back to the bed and falls asleep until 10 am, when she wakes up at her natural hour, she does her morning rituals like brushing her teeth, hair, shower and breakfast. She made herself some french toast with powdered sugar and fresh fruit. She then hears "DNA" by Little Mix coming from her phone, she picks up it and answers it. "Hello," she says and waits for an answer. "Hi. I'm looking for Caisee Fitzgerald," the male voice says. "This is her," she replies. "Hi, i'm Brice calling from Good Ole Timez, you applied yesterday for a job," he tells her. "Yes, did I get it?" she asks excited. "Well, i'm calling to set up an interview for tomorrow morning at 11 am. I'll let you know if you are hired by this weekend," Caisee gets excited hearing this. "Wow, thank you. I'll be there," she tells him. "Well, I can't wait to see you, have a good day, Ms. Fitzgerald," he tells her. "You, too," she tells him and waits for a click then hangs up her phone and does a happy dance. She then text Emily,_ "Can you talk? Call me if you can..."_ after pressing send she waits less than two minutes and she hears Katy Perry, "I Kissed A Girl" and answers her phone.

"Em, I got a job interview tomorrow morning at the record store," she tells her excited. "That's great," Emily tells her smiling ear to ear. "What are you doing? I want you to skip school and come spend some time with me," as Caisee tells her that she walks to the fridge and grabs a can of sprite, opens it. "I don't know, I have practice this afternoon," Emily tells her, worried about getting caught but wanting to spend more time alone with her. "Come on, please, Ezra's going to be gone almost all day, after work he and Aria are going to this lame ass museum. I'm making dinner..." She says tempted Emily to come over. "I guess i'll see what I can do, I might leave during the lunch hour and miss the rest of the day," when Caisee hears that she gets excited. "Yay," Caisee tells her. "I gotta go, see you soon," Emily tells her and hangs up her cell phone, so does Caisee. She then rushes to the bathroom and puts on some basic make up.

About an hour or less later Caisee hears a knock on the door and rushes to it, instead of asking who it is, she opens the door and sees someone she'd never in a million years thought she see again. Her. Mother. "What are you doing here?" Caisee asks backing up a little, while her mother walks right in, shutting the door behind her. "I came here to see you, Prentice, I got a call from your school Monday morning telling me you've dropped out of all your classes and moved out of the dorms. Why did I have to get a call from them and not you?" Dianne asks with an angry tone, Caisee looks at her mom, a little scared for her life right now, hoping she didn't go to the school and talk to anyone she knew. She made sure to pack up everything so she didn't leave any evidence behind. "I was going to tell you..." she begins to say but is interrupted. "Going to isn't an excuse. I should have known the moment you considered this so I could have put a stop to this," she's pissed off. "You are not dropping out. Your going back to NYU and finish it," tears start to fill Caisee's eyes but she doesn't let them fall. "How did you know I was here?" She asks her mother. "Common sense sweetie, you and your brother were always close and I figured you run to him after this stunt you've pulled. And the worse thing of all is your convinced your a lesbian." As soon as Caisee hears that from her mothers mouth, she freaks. "Wha...What did you say?" Caisee freaks, she never wanted to her to find out.

She doesn't know how her mother will react, but she knows it won't be good, she's used her real first name, Caisee is just her middle name that Ezra called her. "I said lesbian, you know woman on woman loving. I ran into a nice young lady named Heather, who had a lot to tell me," as soon as Caisee hears that name she freaks. How could Heather tell her mother everything? She made out with Heather at a kegger her sophomore year and told her she could like her a lot. After dating for a few months, Heather dumped her to go out with a guy named Rick. They weren't on good terms but Heather lived in the same dorm house as Caisee and saw Caisee with her first serious girlfriend Stasie a lot.

"I don't know a Heather," she says lying through her teeth. "Well Heather guided me towards a beautiful young lady named Stasie who told me you two dated." Now she's beyond pissed, she knows why Heather would go run her mouth about them but she told Stasie that she didn't want her mother to find out, unless Dianne bribed her. She gives in...

"There's nothing you can do, I am the way I am," she tells her mother. Dianne walks towards her daughter, grabs her arm and looks at her. "I can do whatever I want. Your coming home. Actually, your going on a nice little trip," Dianne looks at her daughter. "What? You can't do a damn thing i'm an adult, I dropped out of college. I signed the damn papers. I'm gay. There's nothing you can do to mold me into the person you want me to be. I'm Caisee. Not You," she almost screams to her mother, she grabs harder. "Your going to a nice resort. There they will make these lesbian urges disappear and then you'll come back to NYU to get your degree, when your all better," Dianne tells her in the most scariest calm voice Caisee as ever heard. "You can't make me," Caisee says trying to pull herself out of her mother's grip but can't. "I can," and just like that everything was going the way Dianne planned. As soon as she realized this was happening, tears fell out of her eyes. Not for her, but for not seeing Emily.

Half an hour later, Emily walks up to Ezra's door and knocks. No answer. She knocks again. "Caisee, it's me. Em," she then figures she might be in the bathroom and then text her that she's here. After waiting for a few minutes of standing and waiting with no response, she gets upset. She left school to spend time with Caisee and she's not even here when she gets there. As she walks down the stairs she browses her text just to make sure that she didn't text her telling her she was leaving. She's upset.

Hours later, Ezra and Aria walk up to his front door. He puts his hand on the handle, key in hand and feels its unlocked. They both walk in together. "Caisee, why was the door unlocked?" he asks looking around for her. He doesn't notice her suitcase in it's usual spot, next to his dresser. Aria helps him look for her. "Caisee," she looks and also doesn't notice her purse or make up in the bathroom. Ezra then smells the air and realizing it doesn't smell like anything has been cooked in hours. "She didn't make dinner," he tells Aria. "Her stuff's gone," Aria says as she walks back into the livingroom. "She wouldn't leave without telling me, that's not like her," he pulls out his cell and looks through his texts and voice messages. Nothing.

They then hear the faint sound of Katy Perry singing. They listen around and follow it, Aria starts looking by the couch. Ezra looks underneath it and sees a cell phone, he pulls it out from underneath and just as a second round of "I Kissed A Girl" starts up. He answers it, as he does Emily speaks. "Geez, Caisee i've been calling and texting all day, why haven't you answered?" She sounds genuinely concerned. "Emily?" Ezra says. "Ezra. Where's Caisee?"

* * *

**Dun a nun a nun...**

**PLEASE COMMENT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVE, LIKE OR HATE THIS CHAPTER! **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS COMING NEXT? DON'T KNOW. WELL, SUBSCRIBE TO FIND OUT...**

**3xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily walks into Ezra's apartment, hanging up her cell phone. She looks at the both of them, she's scared something happened to Caisee. "Where's Caisee?" They both look confused, "We don't know," Aria tells Emily. "Wait a second..." Ezra tells them, they stay silent. Ezra smells the room, it smells vaguely of Chanel No. 5, he didn't know that many people that wore Chanel except for one person. His mother. "My mother has her," he tells them. "What do you mean, she has her? Caisee's an adult, she can't just take her away." Emily says getting upset. She can't believe what she's hearing, she doesn't understand how she could just be taken willingly. "I guess my mother doesn't like that she dropped out of college," he admits. "We have to get her back, we can't sit around and do nothing," Emily is trying to get more in control of the situation. Aria looks at Ezra, "We need to find out what happened? Call your mother," she tells him. Ezra doesn't know what to do, but he knows one thing that his mother didn't just take her because of that. She must have found out about Emily somehow. Ezra wasn't stupid, he saw how his sister was hanging out with Emily a lot, she was always smiling and talking about Emily. He knew she was falling in love with her. He was waiting for her to confess.

"I know," is all he tells Emily. She looks at him confused. "Know what?" She asks not knowing what he's talking about. He puts his hand on her arm. "I know about you and my sister, she didn't tell me in words exactly. But I could tell, she was always happy. She's been falling in love, I can tell..." He lets go, Emily looks at him tears forming in her eyes. "Then you know why we have to find her. I need her," Emily wants to fall apart but keeps her control. "I'm going to my mother's tonight," he tells them. "Then i'm coming with you," Aria tries to step into the situation, but then suddenly feels out of place. "Aria, you can't. I don't want you near my mother," he tells her, concerned for her. Emily then steps up, "Either way i'm going with you."

After driving 30 minutes to the Fitzgerald's McMansion Ezra parked in the driveway behind his mother's Silver Hyundai Sonata. He takes off his seat belt and looks at Emily, "I know you want to bust in there and get Caisee but that's not how we're doing this, I'm going talk to my mother first. For all we know she might've sent her somewhere. So stay in the car, ok?" Emily nods her head, "Ok". Ezra gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. He knocks on the door and less than a minute later, his mother answered the door. "Ezra, what's with the surprise visit?" Dianne tells her son, letting him into the house. They both stand in the foyer and talk. "I'm not here to chat mother. You know why i'm here," he tells her straight forward. "Where is she?" he asks her straight up. Dianne acts all confused. "Who are you talking about, honey?" Ezra is getting upset, he knows what his mother can do and he doesn't want his sister to stay out his life longer than she already has. "Seriously. Where is Caisee? I know you have her. Your pissed off at her for dropping out of school and you must know she's a lesbian." Dianne gets upset even at him telling her this.

"I don't know a Caisee. My daughter's name is Prentice and she's not here," Dianne tells him firmly. "What did you do with her?" He asks wanting to break down this house looking for his sister. "I sent her off, she's on her way to a nice little retreat. She's going to be fixed, Ezra." As soon as he hears his mother say that word, he knocks off a vase from a table. "Fixed. This can be fixed. Caisee was never broken. She's a person, not a thing. You had her out of my life for twenty years and once I get her back, you take her from me. I thought the Maggie thing was a good enough reason to hate you. But this, this just made me forget you. I will never, ever, talk to you again," he yells at his mother. He then hears a scream from another room, "EZRA!" he rushes to find his sister. Emily bust through the front door, and runs with Ezra looking through rooms. As soon as he opens the library door, he sees his sister being restrained by one of his mother's body guards. "Let her go, dude," he tells the big guy. "I don't work for you," he tells Ezra. Emily then comes in the room behind him, Dianne comes in behind her. "Let her go," Dianne tells him, even though she's pissed off. As soon as he does, Caisee runs into Ezra's arms. They share a big hug, while Caisee looks at Emily, wanting to hold onto her tightly. Ezra looks down at her, "Go to her," he tells his sister. "What?" she asks confused. "I know and no, Emily didn't tell me," he tells his little sister.

She breaks away and rushes into Emily's arms. After sharing a wonderful embrace, Caisee turns and looks at her mother. "I will never speak to you again, your not my mother anymore," Caisee then leaves the library along with Emily. Ezra looks at his mother, "Where's her things?" Dianne points behind her to Caisee's belongings. "Big dude, your going to help me bring it to my car," Ezra tells him. When he walks outside with her shoulder bag he sees Caisee and Emily kissing in the backseat of his car.

When they get back to the apartment Caisee tells them what happened, how Dianne came into the apartment and knew about everything. How she planned on sending her away to be "fixed" from loving girls. She also told them that their mother couldn't get a ticket until tomorrow so she was forcing her to stay there a night and thank god Ezra came tonight. If he didn't come tonight or waited until tomorrow she could have been gone forever and never saw him or Emily again. Emily talks to Aria and tells her not tell anyone else about Caisee, they wanted their relationship to be just between them for now. Caisee then feels like she can sleep peaceful, but then a part of her feels like she has to keep an eye on her back.

* * *

**so this is chapter 7. did you like it? hate it? tell me what you think... I have more interesting things coming up. i'm also working on a few other stories at the same time... other pretty little liars stories and a new charmed story. if you haven't read them yet...check 'em out! **

**also i'm looking for someone to help me write... i need help writing the next chapter to pretty little charmed one. so if you've read it and want to help, inbox me.**


End file.
